Yaffa and Yadira Ramirez
- Yaffa = - Casual = - Pack Attire = }} - Yadira= - Casual = - Pack Attire = }} - Darke Pack= - Yaffa Lycan = - Yadira Lycan = - Pack Attire = - Pack Attire = - Fusion = }}}} }} The twins Yaffa and Yadira Ramirez, are students in the High Bridge Academy; one is a cheerleader while the other is a kickboxer for the Martial Arts Club. Through the werewolf attack caused by Hysterica, they are newly transformed Deltas to the Darke Pack that can merge to become one dangerous she-wolf. Characteristics *'Name': Yaffa Ramirez *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Orange *'Eyes': Blue *'Likes': Elegant things, tea, swimming, Marcos *'Dislikes': Tomboyish stuff *'Family': Yadira (twin sister) *'Name': Yadira Ramirez *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Orange *'Eyes': Blue *'Likes': Sports, running, swimming, kickboxing, Marcos *'Dislikes': Prissy stuff *'Family': Yaffa (twin sister) Appearances Being identical twins, Yaffa and Yadira look almost exactly the same. They both have orange hair and blue eyes and appear to be of the same height. However, looking closely, both still had their own individual characteristics. Yaffa Ramirez Human She has "a characteristically delicate body that looked like it would break if hugged too tightly". Her hair is braided up and she has a lean figure. She is called the Cute One. She has a determined expression for most of the time. Yaffa’s height is stated to be 157cm, and her three sizes are B79/W56/H81. Lycan Form Pack Attire Yadira Ramirez Human She has "the body of a model". Her hair is braided in three portions, and she has a curvy figure, but a little more muscle as well compared to her sister. Often called the Sexy One. She has a vague expression and keeps her eyes half closed for most of the time. While her sister's uniform is mainly the color purple, Yadira's dress is bluish-purple and has chains on her left hand and foot. Yadira's height is stated to be 158cm, and her three sizes are B90/W61/H86. Lycan Pack Attire Background Both Yaffa and Yadira are both twin siblings that moved from their hometown in Mexico and came to live in Washington, dying their hair making a name for themselves as cheerleaders. The Ramirez Sisters have been well known to the people who knew about their… competitions. It was unstated when they started fighting, but they have been fighting with each other for quite some time for the sole purpose of deciding the winner as who was the better sister. Their fights range from non-violent to violent for almost 50 battles with the 100th battle as the final confrontation. Whether out of luck or by chances, the Ramirez Sisters met Rachel and Sandra Darke while they were having a field trip in the southern islands, as well as meet their classmate Marcos Sanchez. Both having a massive crush and realizing their feelings for him, both sisters decided that their 100th battle would be whoever could seduce Marcos first will be the winner and will be considered the better woman. It was after they were bitten during the Red Talon incident, that the competition furthered into seducing and sleeping with Marcos. In reality, both of the sisters secretly wanted the other to be just as good a woman, but when they discovered that both of them have the same idea, they stubbornly refuse themselves to live and for the other to die; so in the end they fight. Thankfully, Marcos forcefully interrupted their fight with Rachel’s sword, the Red Death Fang, and gave them a new option for both of them to live, that is until Maximus goes after them. This in turn causes the girls to discover their unique ability to fuse together to become one powerful female werewolf, so long as the two agree with one another. After the fight, they finally accepted their wish to live along with each other. Both of them got what they wanted: a relationship with Marcos once they both kissed him in their combined form, and then changed back, kissing him at the same time. Personalities Despite being twins, their personalities are almost completely opposites to each other. Yaffa Outgoing and out-spoken, one can say that she is childish or immature. Yaffa often speaks rather unrealistically, as if she is acting. It is later revealed that it really is acting. Yaffa believes she must speak like this because she is a girl, and therefore "super awesome", and therefore must act appropriately. Yadira She often speaks in a robot-like speech pattern; when arguing with her sister, Yadira always sneers at her and points out the flaw in Yaffa’s argument. She tells the point of comment before speaking the rest. For example, "Confirm: Marcos". Skills/Abilities Human Yaffa *'Gymnastics' *'Ballet' Yadira *'Hand-to-Hand Street Fighting' *'Kick Boxing' Lycan *Delta Twins - Gamma Female (when combined) Yaffa *'Ballet Grace and Agility': Yadira *'Enhanced Herculean Strength': 'Fusion-Yolanda' This ability is the product of the twins creating an entirely separate new entity. In this case, they form a powerful Gamma Female that they call Yolanda (violet). They use it as a last resort to fight with more power and speed combined. This ability is an unknown talent to Lycanthropy, meaning that the Ramirez twins could be the only ones to pull it off. When they fuse, both bodies, minds, and emotions become one. This creates an entirely different entity, as opposed to two minds sharing a single body. Some dominant features in the two can occur in their fusion, such as their hairstyle, weight cuffs, and some outfit features as well. Although at times, it has been shown that one sister can take control of the fusion. Although some times, the fusion will cause the loss of individuality between their constituents if fused for long periods of time. While their fusion require consent, a fusion of hatred is inherently unstable. *'Juggernaut Strength': An absolute juggernaut in combat, Yolanda uses her sheer strength to smash objects and size to overpower and crush any opponents. *'Enhanced Durability': While not outright invincible, it is shown that Yolanda is the most physically durable in the twins' fusion. She endures all sorts of different levels of damage from falling cars to fighting Maximus and various other forms of physical force. *'Graceful Agility': Despite her juggernaut strength and durability, Yolanda is very agile and graceful, being able to stand on the tips of her toes and execute acrobatic reflexes. Yolanda is also shown to be able to leap considerable distances and "skate" or "glide" across the ground. Relationships Yaffa and Yadira's Relationships Gallery Yaffa and Yadira, the Doube Trouble Twins.JPG|Yaffa and Yadira Ramirez, the Double Trouble Twins Yaffa Rodriguez, Human and Pack Attire.JPG|Yaffa Ramirez Human Form Yadira Rodriguez, Human and Pack Attire.JPG|Yadira Ramirez Human Form Yaffa Ramirez, Lycan and Pack Attire.JPG|Yaffa Rmirez Lycan Form Yadira Ramirez, Lycan and Pack Attire.JPG|Yadira Ramirez Lycan Form Yolande reference.JPG|Yolande Lunar Steel Lycans 6.JPG|The Twin's Lunar Steel Form, along with their Combined form's (The both of them able to form either Upper, or Lower Body portion of the Combo at will). Voice Actors Yaffa and Yadira - Sarah Emi Bridcut Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Twins Category:Darke Pack Category:Werewolves Category:Werecreatures Category:Combiners Category:Lunar Steel Users